Vanguard of the Dream Dragon
by Wingd knight
Summary: Wary of Ophis and her army, Great Red looks across the realms of reality in the hope of finding an ally, which he finds in the dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel. How will Natsu's presence effect the world of DxD?
1. Chapter 1

**A little experiment/ publicity stunt I'm doing. Details at the bottom.**

* * *

In the realm known as the Dimensional Gap, a world of endless boundaries filled with swirling colors of every shade and pigment imaginable only one breathed. This being known as Great Red the True Dragon was a power nearly unmatched in all three realms that his home world linked together.

The key word being 'nearly'.

There were only two beings that the Great Red could not beat, at least not fully. One was the Infinite Dragon God Ophis who while not quite his equal in terms of strength could still more than put up a fight and was the only one other than Great Red himself that the concept of death did not apply to.

The other was the Beast of Apocalypse 666 who was the True Dragon's equal in every way, with its unlimited energy nigh invulnerability, high speed regeneration and immense physical strength the only solaces that the Great Red had about the Beast was that it could in fact be killed unlike him and that the now deceased God of Abraham had sealed the monster away at the end of the world.

And it was these two beings that lead to his current dilemma. Ophis had begun scouring the human world in order to recruit high level fighters in an attempt to create an army capable of helping her defeat him and banish him from the Gap, and while so far her 'Khaos Brigade' was currently small and overall worthless in the eyes of the Dragon it was steadily growing in numbers and power.

Then there was the decedent of Lucifer, Rizevim Livan Lucifer who wanted to find and release 666 from its prison for reasons Great Red had yet to learn, which was made worse when Rizevim joined Ophis and her forces giving them a substantial boost in power when he brought the Old Satan faction with him.

The Dragon of Dragons knew that he could not beat both 666 and Ophis should they somehow team up against him and unlike his counterpart Great Red couldn't exactly go around recruiting his own army. Not that he even wanted to, he had a reputation as being the strongest existence and like anyone who had such a far reaching reputation he knew people would stare at him should they meet, and he hated people staring at him.

' _What I need is some shmuck who can fight on the same level as a high level supernatural being and is used enough to dragons that they won't stare or try to kill me for being a non-human'_ The Great Red thought to himself. Sadly, he knew that such beings were few and far between in the universes bordering his home what with his reputation attracting any upstart fighter who thought that just because they had some fancy Sacred Gear or secret attack or some other bullcrap they could beat him.

' _Well if close to home doesn't work, let's try checking out some foreign powers.'_ The Dragon thought to himself. The humans did it when they needed more fire power, so why couldn't he?

With this in mind, Great Red cast his gaze deeper into the Dimensional Gap, looking beyond the three realms that directly connected to his home and instead into the realities that held weaker connections to it many barely even brushing the edges of his home.

The True Dragon looked into countless worlds seeking his ideal candidate to help him defend himself from Ophis and 666. He saw mortals that laid waste to worlds, gods that overstepped their bounds in search for more power, demons that were so vile that even the original Lucifer would have recoiled in disgust, but none of them were what he was looking for.

Then he found him. A mage that wielded the fire of a dragon, one whose mystic energy was comparable to one of the stronger Satan and rising still. The Great Red could practically _taste_ the potential held within the dragon like human's body. Yes, he would do nicely.

Natsu Dragneel, a pink haired young mage in his late teens stood above the slowly cooling corpses of his final opponents, the blue haired dragon slayer of apocalypse Acnologia and Natsu's own brother the red eyed demon maker Zeref Dragneel.

"* _Pant pant*_ FUCK! * _pant pant*"_ The dragon slayer chocked out, it had taken almost four hours of constant fighting but he had finally done it, he had defeated both of the strongest mages in all of Earthland single handedly. And this was after facing down Zeref's army, and several members of the Spriggan Twelve, namely Argus and Larcade Dragneel the two strongest members!

Now however the war was over. All four of his opponents were defeated and he was going to live, though the injuries he had sustained in his last battle were going to keep him stuck in bed for the next couple of weeks while he healed.

' _Next stop, the guild hall.'_ Natsu thought with no small amount of happiness. He was finally going home; after everything he had been through the last few days he was finally going to get to rest his weary bones and get some food in his belly. He just hoped the others were in good enough shape to join him. He could tell they were alive, he was still able to sense their magical energy, but from the feel of it several of them were in even worse shape than he was- which was saying something seeing as the only reason he was still on his feet was due to his draconic body from being a first generation dragon slayer.

' _Still hurts though.'_ The pink haired fire mage thought to himself as he began to drag his bare feet out of the crater his last attack had created, ' _didn't there used to be a mountain here or something?'_. "Screw it, food first damage report lat-" and just like that the fire dragon slayer vanished without a trace.

The Great Red stared at his new recruit drifting limply before him in the Gap. ' _Maybe I could have made the extraction a bit gentler…'_ Great Red admitted. " **Oy, Pinky, wake up.** " He demanded. The mage however just snorted and seemed to try and turn away from his voice. For a moment Great Red was certain that he had heard the mortal mutter 'five more minutes dad'.

The True Dragon twitched, " **WAKE UP!** " He demanded whacking the slayer upside his head.

"GHA! That hurt asshole!" The now awake wizard yelled at the dragon, "And who the hell are you?! I thought all the dragons were gone!" Natsu continued when he saw just what had woken him up.

The giant red dragon's chest puffed out in pride as he answered the dragon mage, " **I am the True Dragon Emperor, the most powerful of all dragons, Great Red!** " He called out in a boastful voice.

"Lame."

" **What?** "

"Your name. It's lame."

" **No it's not!** " Great Red defended, after all he had given himself his name after coming into existence.

"Yes it is. What kind of name is 'Great Red'? It's not even a real name!"

" **Shut up Pinky!** "

"MAVIS DAMN IT, MY HAIR ISN'T PINK! IT'S SALMON!"

" **SALMON IS A SHADE OF PINK DUMBASS!** " Hey he lived in a world of endless colors, of course he knew a few things about the art element.

"NO IT'S NOT!"

" **Look around you, you moron, I live in a world that is just a bunch of swirling colors! I think I know what I'm talking about!** "

Natsu blinked as the dragon's last statement registered in his mind. Slowly the fire mage turned his head taking in the site of the world he now inhabited. Then he freaked out.

"Holy shit! I'm dead!" Natsu screamed, panic rising in his heart, "Erza's gonna kill me!"

" **Oh, for fucks sake. You're not dead stupid.** " Great Red told him, " **I pulled you from your home dimension to recruit you.** "

"Oh." Natsu said now much calmer, "For what?"

" **My counterpart, the Infinite Dragon God Ophis is assembling an army in an effort to defeat me and drive me out of my home. Obviously I do not want this to happen, so I have called you here to make a deal with you. Serve me until such a time when Ophis and her army are no longer a threat and I will move your Book here where no one can find it or use it against you.** "

Natsu's eyes widened at the mention of his Book, with the death of his brother he thought only Happy and himself knew about his connection with the book of E.N.D.. "How do you know about that?" Natsu demanded of the dragon.

" **I am the dragon of dreams and illusions, I have the ability to turn fantasy into reality and see across different planes of existence with relative ease. Seeing the connection you have with that Book wasn't exactly hard to do.** "

Natsu gulped, that was quite the resume of powers. "What happens if I refuse to serve you?" Natsu asked the dragon emperor wearily.

" **Then I send you back to your home world and send your Book to a realm known as Heaven, a realm that shuns all forms of sin and darkness. I fear your Book being comprised of demonic energy will not last long in such a place.** "

Natsu gulped again, _'So basically I either follow this guy's lead or die. Well that's a no brainer.'_ "One question, what about my friends?"

" **What about them?** " Great Red asked in turn, " **Many will not survive more than a day at most due to the extent of their injuries, and the rest will simply assume you died a hero's death fighting your brother and the tyrant dragon king. You will be missed, but they will move on in time.** "

Hearing that his friends will soon be dead saddened Natsu. After everything they had been through, finally defeating Zeref and his armies and bringing peace back to Fiore and they didn't get to enjoy it. "Can you save them?" Natsu asked, "Can you save them and tell them I am alive at least?"

The Great Red gazed at the teenager before him for several long moments in complete silence. Then after what seemed like hours to the young mage nodded his head, " **Very well, if you agree to serve me I will heal your friends and allies and I will make sure they know you are alive.** " Great Red agreed before waving his clawed hand causing a ball of light the size of Natsu's head to form. " **Speak what you want them to know into this sphere, it will record your words and deliver them to your friends and heal them at the same time."** The dragon explained, " **And be quick about it, I want to get started.** "

Natsu nodded before facing the glowing orb and speaking in a clear voice, "Everyone… I'm sorry. Zeref and Acnologia are dead as are Argus and Larcade. We won but… so many of you were going to die, and I… I couldn't take it. I made a deal with the Dragon Emperor, he is the dragon of dreams and the true ruler of all dragons. He agreed to heal you in exchange for my servitude and my assistance in defeating another dragon. I don't know how long it will take, I… I don't know if I'm ever going to come back home. I'm sorry. Please, don't waste your lives trying to find me, I'm gone. Just know that I am alive and that I will always consider you all my family. Goodbye." By the end of his message Natsu had become a crying wreck, the full implications of his contract with the dragon emperor sinking in as he explained it. He may never see his friends again, his family. They would live their lives going on new adventures and facing new hardships that he would not be able to share. They were for all intents and purposes gone forever.

Great Red waved his giant hand again, sending the sphere of light to deliver the message and fulfill his end of the agreement. " **Quite whining boy. You have work to do.** "

* * *

 **Okay for those of you reading this and don't know, this story was chosen by people who have read my other stories and every chapter one or two polls will be put up that will decide how the story will play out. This is in an effort to make it so that there will be no hated twists or decisions that will make readers stop reading. So if you want a say, be sure to vote.**

 **Next chapter will have Natsu making his entrance into the DxD universe to save Shirone (Koneko) from devil prison and his befriendment of her Kuroka. However before the next chapter can be posted I want one thing to be answered: Do you all want there to be bashing? And if you do, who? The options are Issei, Rias, both, none, or right in your different choice in your review.**

 **Be sure to vote, check out my other stories, and of course leave nice long REVIEWS seriously it helps with my confidence).**

 **Wingd Knight out.**

 **PS: The rating of this story will be changed to M next chapter (Its a DxD story after all), its T right now so people will see it when they enter the category.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, chapter two. Enjoy and remember to review and vote on the next poll. Also- _REVIEW!_**

* * *

Natsu silently followed the red dragon that was his new employer through the void that it called home, using small streams of fire from his hands and feet to direct his otherwise aimless drifting.

Just minutes before Natsu had sent his last words to his friends and those he saw as family and he was now waiting for the dragon before him to tell him just what he was brought there for.

"… Are you ever going to tell me what exactly you want me to do about your counterpart and their army?" Natsu asked Great Red.

" **Right now, nothing. You are without a doubt stronger than at least ninety-eight percent of Ophis' forces, but that doesn't mean you would be able to win or even survive an encounter with her army. You are to be my vanguard, my representative across the three realms that border this world and I will not be made a fool of for your shortcomings. For now, you will train, increasing your power and skill until you can stare down every single one of Ohpis' pawns at once and win.** "

' _I guess dragons all have two things in common no matter what world they're from; pride in their strength and a hatred of losing.'_ Natsu thought to himself amusedly.

"Are you going to train me?" the Dragon Slayer asked him.

" **No. My power is over dreams and illusions not fire or human martial arts.** " Great Red told the mage, " **I will only give you the ability to freely travel between the Dimensional Gap, Earth, the Underworld, and Heaven. And to make sure you don't age into a bag of dust before you can do your job, I will imbue you with the longevity of a high dragon making you next to immortal.** " The Dragon of Dragons informed him, creating another ball of luminescent energy like the one he used to record Natsu's last words to his friends. " **Take this, it will give you what I said I would, after that get out of here. I'll summon you when it's time to move against the Khaos Brigade.** "  
With his orders given Great Red left his new ally alone, flying away into the endless reaches of the Gap leaving Natsu to his thoughts.

' _So my first step in my new life is to do what I recently spent a year doing anyway?'_ Natsu thought to himself wirily ' _I guess I'm no longer top dragon here.'_ The thought caused Natsu to smirk as he reached out to grab the orb, he always did like a challenge.

The first place Natsu decided to go to was the realm that Great Red called the Underworld. Most would wonder why the first place someone would willingly visit was the home of devils and creatures of darkness and sin, well the reasoning behind it was actually fairly simple; some of the most difficult fights Natsu had ever partook in were against the demons of the Tartarus guild so if he wanted to find strong people to fight and train against who better than others like them?

Thus Natsu opened a portal to Hell and waltzed on in.

"… Is this Hell?" Natsu asked himself confused. He had always imagined the Underworld to be a dark, desolate place filled with cursed fire and the agonized screams of those who committed unforgivable sins. What he saw did not fit that expectation.

Upon exiting the Gap, Natsu found himself standing in a field filled with tall grass and large rocks, the sky above him being a pure blue color without a single cloud and the sun pleasantly warm on his mostly exposed body.

' _Red couldn't have given me a shirt when he healed me? Uhg, I feel like Grey.'_

Quickly pushing all thoughts of his stripper friend from his mind before he could be overcome with sadness, Natsu closed his eyes and focused on expanding his senses both physical and magical in an attempt to find any inhabitants of this supposed Hell.

' _There.'_ Natsu thought turning slightly to his left, he could feel some decent magical buildup a few miles off from where he had emerged, and from the feel of it there was some kind of death match going on.

The world became a blur around the Dragon Slayer as Natsu took off in the direction of the magic. Arriving mere minutes later Natsu stopped just outside the now visible battlefield, ' _Again, not what I was expecting.'_ Instead of armies of warped mockeries of man and beast ripping into each other's flesh, he saw two dozen men with one or two pairs of leather wings doing their absolute best to kill a black haired woman with large breasts that appeared to be around Natsu's own physical age.

"Just die you damn Bitch!" One of them shouted unleashing a blast of lightning at his opponent only for her to dance out of the way of the weak spell and respond with a blue fireball to the offender's face, taking him out of the fight.

"Too slow nya!" She taunted, kicking away another one of her assailants at the same time.

' _Holy Mavis, she's not wearing any underwear!'_ Natsu internally screamed. He was no stranger to the fairer sex- mating season made sure of that- but even Erza- who Natsu could honestly say had some weird ass fetishes- always wore underwear in her different armors and made sure to keep them on when changing them in battle. This girl however apparently was even more shameless than Grey when he striped, at least he was embarrassed when he finds out he's walking around nude.

' _Okay, do I fight the pervy girl with… are those cat ears? Whatever. Do I fight her or the winged dudes?... Right help the cat, then maybe fight her too.'_ Natsu decided. "Hey assholes!" Natsu called out catching the attention of two of the winged fighters closer to him. As soon as they made the mistake of turning to face the unknown voice one was met with a sucker punch to the face, right before the other's jaw was broken by a flying spin kick to the side of his head. Natsu could have just torched all of his chosen opponents with a single spell, but he remembered that Gildarts could defeat most S class mages without using magic easily, and if he wanted to get stronger without Dragon Force setting one of his father figures as a bench mark was a good start.

Seeing two of their comrades fly past them the remaining fighters turned to face the newcomer, their anger- and in the case of the cat girl confusion- was palpable. "Who the fuck do you think you are!?" The one who Natsu guessed was the leader of the winged men from his gold shoulder pads demanded.

"Someone who's about to kick your ass." Natsu told him smashing his fist into his open palm.

The man growled lowly, "Kill this bastard and the Bitch right now!" He ordered his men.

The now recognizable soldiers split up and charged their self-assigned targets, most attacking the pervy cat girl. That was a mistake. Utilizing the martial arts he had either learned or developed himself over the years Natsu was able to weave around every one of his assailants' attacks be they physical or magical, all the while breaking their bones with each punch and kick he threw in turn, sticking to his self-given handicap of no magic.

"You guys suck!" Natsu taunted them, kneeing one of them in the stomach and throwing him into his allies. In barely a minute Natsu downed the half dozen fighters that had decided to attack him instead if the cat girl without taking a single hit.

Speaking of the ravenet, she had already taken down three of her own assailants with a combination of her blue fire and some swiping strikes from her clawed hands and flexible legs. ' _How the heck have her boobs not fallen out of her kimono?'_

Pushing that thought aside for the moment, Natsu charged the group attacking the girl entering the fight with a flying kick to the leader's head, ' _I've been hitting a lot of people in the face lately haven't I?'_

Once more the Slayer immersed himself in combat striking each solider a single time with the strength to warp steel, shattering their bones and knocking them out with ease.

"You know, I thought devils would be stronger than this." Natsu sighed in disappointment as the last one went down before turning to the only other one still conscious in the clearing, "I'm Natsu, who are you?" He asked her.

"I'm Kuroka nya! Thanks for the help!" She said joyfully.

"No problem." Natsu told the now named Kuroka, "Why were those guys attacking you anyway?" He asked her.

Kuroka's face instantly fell and she took a step away from her helper before answering, "I- I killed my master." She admitted.

Natsu tensed, growing up in Fairy Tail the idea of killing his master was like killing his grandfather; inconceivable. The only reason he wasn't attacking the girl in front of him at that moment is because he knew that not all masters were like Makarov, hell Sting admitted to killing his former guild master! "You have ten seconds to give me a good reason for you killing your master, or I'll gladly finish what these men started." Natsu told her, his face hardening.

Kuroka winced at his tone but did not hesitate to explain her actions, "That… _thing_ wanted to experiment on me, try to find what made me so much stronger than him and his other pieces, then he would have rapped my little sister in the hopes that any offspring he had with her would inherit both the powers of his clan and the nekomata." She explained her eyes tearing up, "When I found out, he was already ordering his other servants to drug my food and hunt down my sister. I-I acted on instinct at that point, I used my senjutsu and killed him, the other members of his peerage and every member and servant of his house that tried to stop me. Then I ran.

I thought I could grab Shirone and run to the Satans for protection, but one of the maids that I didn't kill is a distant relative to ally of the current Lucifer and said I had gone crazy from using senjutsu. When the elders heard about it they ordered the execution of all nekomata, saying we were too dangerous to live." At this point she was openly crying, her breathing ragged and her voice desperate.

"They captured my baby sister and have her locked up in their most secure prison with plans on executing her today. As far as I know she and I are the only ones of our kind left. Please, she's my little sister and I can tell your even stronger than me. Please help me save her, I can't abandon the only family I have, the only other member of my _race_ there is. _Please"_ She begged him grabbing Natsu's scarf with both hands, "I'll do anything- give you anything- you want, just help me save my sister." She pleaded.

For a moment Natsu's mind reeled with the new information. This woman killed her master, but it was in self-defense. She tried to go to Hell's leaders, but they were lied to. Her sister did nothing, but was on death row. Her race had nothing to do with it, but they were massacred.

The mage made up his mind.

Gripping Kuroka's shoulders Natsu looked into the nekomata's eyes, "Lead the way."

Shirone was scared. She was only eight years old and already facing death. ' _Why big sister, why did you leave me?'_ The white haired girl internally cried atop the stage her captures had forced her on, chains binding her wrists and ankles to each other and the ground to prevent her moving, as tears silently streamed down her pale cheeks. She looked out into the audience, looking for someone- anyone- who would help her but all she saw was scorn and hate in the eyes of the spectators.

A red haired man with green eyes that looked to be in his early twenties walked up onto the stage to stand in front of the terrified cat girl. Raising his arms, the crowd fell silent waiting for him to speak. "As you all know we are here for the sentencing of this nekomata," the red haired man began gesturing to Shirone, "For the crimes committed by her elder sister, the now SS ranked rough devil Kuroka." He continued causing the crowd to give out a hate filled roar at the name of the elder nekomata.

The man held his hand up for silence and was instantly granted it, "The elders of the seventy-two pillars have called for her death," another roar from the assembled devils, "however-"

* _ **BOOM!**_ *

Before the man could continue a massive explosion blasted a large whole in the stadium's wall to the devil's left, rocking the whole building and sending dozens of spectators and guards flying.

For a moment all was silent, no one moved and many didn't even breathe. Who would dare interrupt such an event? And with the Crimson Satan present to boot. Were they insane?

The soft sound of footsteps broke the surreal silence, steady and sure they were the steps of someone who had the upmost confidence in themselves and their ability to succeed in whatever task they had in mind.

Next came the heat, it was overwhelming. Moments before the air had been cool and overall pleasant, but in an instant a wave of heat swept through the stadium stealing the breath from the lungs of those within.

Finally came the cause. From the dust and rubble of what had once been a solid stone wall came a man in his late teens. With his pink hair and tattered clothes, he did not present an imposing image, that is until one saw his eyes. Black as coal and burning with barely suppressed rage they cast their gaze across the gathered devils before coming to rest on Shirone.

The red haired man stepped toward the man and called out to him, "Who are you?" He demanded.

Turning his gaze to look at the speaker, the newcomer said nothing but merely began to walk forward at a steady pace. With each step the temperature rose dramatically, going from stifling to blast furnace by the time he had taken his fifth step. People's clothes began to disintegrate at the sixth, and the stone walls and floor were melting by the seventh.

At this point most of the spectators had been brought to their knees or were unconscious from the heat with only several high class and ultimate class devils remaining on their feet. Seeing that the intruder was making his way to the stage where the prisoner was being held, the still functional guards charged the pink haired man spears and swords raised and magic glowing in their hands.

"DIE!" One of them screamed, thrusting his lightning coated lance at the intruder.

The man said nothing, he made no move to dodge or block the lance, and he did not break his stride. With a pulse of power, a dome of fire sprang up around the man and rushed outward, blasting away the incoming guards and setting the ground aflame.

Shirone watched this all in awe, she had never seen something like this before, this man had just taken out over a dozen Underworld soldiers by flexing his magic!

"I asked you who you are." The crimson haired man spoke up, bringing Shirone's attention back to him and seemingly unconcerned with the power the newcomer had displayed.

"A friend of your prisoner's sister." Was the teen's reply, "Now how about you let the girl go, or do you want to fight instead?" He asked, sending another wave of heat cascading down upon them.

The crimson haired man merely took off his blazer showing that his clothes were the only ones other than the teen's to have remained intact and said, "Believe me I would like nothing more than to release her and send her on her way, but the elders are on a rampage and if nothing is done they will wreak even more havoc than they already have."

"They can do worse than committing genocide for the crime of one of a race's number for defending themselves?" The coal eyed man asked.

The devil scowled, "They overstepped their bounds when they issued that order, and I have already cancelled it for what good it will do. But that does not change the fact that Kuroka killed a high class devil, and if she cannot be held responsible for her crimes this is the alternative."

"The crime of not letting herself become a lab rat you mean? Or saving her sister from being rapped?" The teen spat at the devil shocking him.

"What do you mean by that?" He demanded.

The pinket scoffed, "Next time actually get some facts before sentencing someone to death." He told him, "Now are you going to let her go?" He asked lighting his hands on fire, "Or are we going to fight?!"

Once more the crimson haired man scowled, "Like I said, I can't let the girl go, no matter how much I want to." He told the teen crouching down.

The fire user grinned, "I'm all fired up!"

Sirzechs launched himself at the newcomer at speeds just shy of supersonic, fist raised and demonic power collected and channeled into his muscles. The Crimson Satan threw his fist outward, releasing the gathered energy in his fist in a concentrated burst. The ground shattered, dirt and dust sent into the air from the power of the blow and everything in the direction his fist now pointed was obliterated. Everything that is, except his target.

There, standing with his arm outstretched and Sirzeches' fist clasped in his own hand was the pink haired fire master alive and uninjured by the punch that would have put even Serafall Leviathan on her ass. The teen smirked, "That all you got?" He taunted.

Sirzechs blinked, ' _Did not see this coming.'_ He admitted to himself in his head, outload however, "Not by a long shot." Channeling his magic into the trapped fist the Super Devil discharged an electric pulse as strong as a strike from Zeus' master bolt itself freeing his hand and causing his opponent to be sent careening back several steps. ' _Okay, time to get serious.'_ The Devil King thought after seeing how little effect both of his attacks had on the unknown man.

Raising his hand, Sirzechs held his open palm toward the recovered teen and once more gathered his demonic power this time however he did not pack it into his muscles or use it to forge an element, but instead he called upon the power of his blood and formed a sphere of pure nothingness and chaos, the power he wielded as a descendant of the Bael family; the Power of Destruction.

The teen's eyes widened at the sight of his signature power, "Death magic?" He whispered so lowly that it was only Sirzechs' devil attributes that allowed him to hear the confused question.

"Not quite." The ball flew forward, aimed straight for the teen's heart.

Thrusting his own fist forward, the pink haired teen summoned forth a torrent of fire engulfing the incoming sphere and burning it out of existence.

This time it was Sirzechs' turn to widen his eyes, ' _He was able to burn away the Power of Destruction? How?! That shouldn't be possible!'_ Despite the fire user's supposedly impossible achievement, he seemed more irritated than proud, obviously he had expected his attack to do more. ' _At least it has some effect then.'_ The devil smirked, this was going to be one hell of a fight.

Still changed to the stage, Shirone watched the two men before her in fear. The power the two were emitting with each _step_ was immense, and every attack nearly knocked her unconscious without even being near them. ' _W-what are they?'_ She asked herself, there was no way these- these _things_ in front of her were Youkai, and none of the devils she had ever seen were even a _tenth_ as powerful as the two beings fighting in front of her.

The young nekomata was broken from her thoughts when she felt someone grab her bound wrists. Looking down, Shirone saw a face she had thought she would never see again, "Kuroka?" She whispered.

"That's right kitten nya." Kuroka smiled at her little sister, "I'll explain everything later, right now we have to get you out of here before the other Satan arrive. Natsu is strong but I don't think he can fight all four of them at once nya." She told her before turning back to Shirone's shackles, doing her best to break the magically crafted steel. Her progress was slow, but steady.

Meanwhile Sirzechs had engaged the yet unnamed teen in a fist fight after realizing that his controlled bursts of Destruction were all but useless and not wanting to use larger scale attacks that could injure the evacuating audience. ' _Whoever this guy is, he's good.'_ The super devil thought to himself. He had spent years learning and refining his fighting style, using quick straight jabs and kicks that released bursts of demonic energy with each strike and never taking a single step back, blocking most strikes and dodging those he knew would do more damage than was worth taking, yet this child- who he had quickly discovered was a human from his energy- was able to match him blow for blow with his own style, one that used the momentum gathered from hooked punches and swirling kicks to increase the force behind each blow and was augmented further by the fire the boy coated his limbs in and the small jets of flame he used to push them forward. Both were powerful styles made even deadlier with the introduction of supernatural powers, and it showed.

The stadium floor had been reduced to rubble, every strike the two had thrown at the other had created shockwaves that had traveled through the air and shattered the stone around them. And that didn't even take into account the attacks that struck the ground directly.

The two never gave the other a moments reprieve, their battle flowing seamlessly as they continued their endless assaults on their opponents moving with speed and grace that few could even comprehend let alone match. Despite himself Sirzechs began to grin, he had forgotten how much fun a true fight could be, one where there were consequences for losing, where he didn't have to pull his punches or worry for the safety of the one he was fighting. It was a hell of a lot more fun than the spars he occasionally had with Ajuka to keep their skills up. There was only one problem, the man he was fighting was holding back. Granted so was he, what with not using his more powerful abilities or his true form to keep from killing those nearby, but his pride as a Satan felt damaged that the boy could seemingly hold back as much as he appeared and still match him.

After several more minutes of combat the devil's wounded pride forced him to speak to the teen, "You're holding back." He said simply panting slightly, sending a high kick at the fire user.

"So are you." The teen shot back also short of breath ducking under the kick and burying his fire covered fist in the redhead's ribs sending him backwards.

Feeling himself being pushed back Sirzechs pulled his other leg up and struck his adversary in the chest launching him away just as he flipped back from the force of the man's punch.

Regaining their footing, the two fighters took a moment to catch their breaths. They were not tired by any means, but the adrenaline made them need the extra oxygen.

"Natsu, I got her!" Kuroka called out, breaking the two out of their trance, "I got her shackles off, let's get out of here!"

Hearing the nekomata's call, the now named Natsu gave Sirzechs one last look before slowly making his way over to her and her now freed sister.

Sirzechs made no move to stop the teen, but there was one thing he needed to know first. "I am the Crimson Satan Sirzechs Lucifer, the leader of the Underworld." He told Natsu, inviting him to introduce himself in turn.

The pink haired youth smiled, "I am the Salamander Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer." The Dragon Slayer told him, as he opened a portal behind himself and the two nekomata.

"Dragon Slayer…" Sirzechs whispered as the three walked through the portal. "Interesting."

* * *

 **Right lot of stuff happened, hope I got everything.**

 **Now** **announcements:**

 **1) The current poll is how the time skip following this chapter will end, this decides when in the cannon timeline things are taken off course by Natsu's interference.**

 **2) On the 24th a new poll on what to do with Shirone now that she isn't part of Rias' peerage and doesn't have sister issues, so remember to vote on that as well.**

 **3) Next to update will either be 'Reborn Dragon' or 'Return of the Sinner' depending on what I finish first so it may be a few weeks before this story is updated again.**

 **And I think that is it, be sure to.**

 **FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**

 **Wingd Knight out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm alive. Here you go, another chapter Happy New Year.**

* * *

Sirzechs slowly strode out of the now destroyed stadium, his skin covered in bruises and burns from his recent fight. ' _How long has it been,'_ the Devil King asked himself, ' _since someone has been able to make me hurt like this? Since someone made me bleed?'_ And indeed he was bleeding his charred skin had cracked and released small trails of the life giving substance as he moved. It was a humbling experience. For so long he had been held as the strongest of his kind, someone who even the strongest of gods feared and with less beings above him than he had fingers on his hands. Yet here he was beaten and bloody in his own realm by an unknown magus who couldn't have been very far out of his teens if that! ' _I really should start training again,'_ Sirzechs decided, ' _If this Salamander was able to match me even in my base form with such ease … how strong is he really?'_

"Lord Lucifer!" A voice cried out, "What happened?!" Lifting his head Sirzechs let his gaze fall on the Underworld soldier who had called out to him, one of nearly a hundred who were gazing at their leader in shock and fear having never seen him injured before.

Instead of answering the man the Crimson Satan instead began to give out orders to his men, "I want thirty investigators to do a sweep of the home of Kuroka's master, I want to know where, when, how, and _why_ she killed her master, and none of that ' _because of senjutsu'_ bull that the Elders are sprouting. I want answers, NOW!" He ordered the soldier closest to him causing the weaker devil to jump in terror and fly away as fast as he could to carry out his lord's order.

"The rest of you, go help the remaining civilians in the arena, make sure they get whatever medical attention they need." The platoon nodded their heads and rushed past the damaged devil into the molten slabs of rock that had been the execution stadium less than an hour previous.

"Grayfia," he continued, turning to his now revealed wife and queen who had until that point been hidden by the soldiers, "Call the rest of the Satan to a meeting immediately, there is much that needs to be discussed."

The Human World

Meanwhile the three fugitives of the Underworld stepped out of the portal Natsu had created for them to escape through and set foot into a small clearing in the human world. In the distance they could hear the noise of a city, though which city they could not tell.

"Big sister," Shirone whispered at the elder girl's side staring at the pinkette, "who is he?"

"A friend kitten." Kuroka assured her sibling, "His name is Natsu Dragneel, don't worry you can trust him."

Natsu politely pretended he couldn't hear the two Nekomata's whispers before speaking himself, "I don't know how long it will be before they come after us, or if they even will, but since we're in the Human World right now we should at least be able to hide out until things cool down in the Underworld. Any ideas where we could go from here?" he asked the two.

"Japan." Kuroka immediately said, "The biggest gathering of yoki in the world is there so the closer the better. Just in case."

Natsu nodded, it made sense to him, if you're in trouble be sure you can call on your allies should you ever need them. "Okay, where's Japan?"

Satan Meeting Hall, Underworld

"Good, your all here." Sirzechs said as he took his seat in the Satans' private meeting room.

"Whoa! What happened to you?" Serafall- a rather well-endowed woman who kept her midnight black hair in pigtails not the current Leviathan and the strongest female devil alive asked her friend when she saw his quickly healing burns and bruises.

"That's what I called you all here for." The Crimson Satan told her, "Today at the planned execution of Black Cat Kuroka's younger sister Shirone, an unknown human mage specializing in combative type fire magic attacked the colosseum along with Kuroka herself." He informed his friends.

"Are you telling us that Black Cat and some human wizard were able to do _that_ to you?" Falbium, a bald man with a goatee and the current holder of the title of Asmodeus asked him, his disbelief evident. He was after all the one in charge of military affairs in the underworld so he, better than almost anyone else, knew how strong various devils were, and to his knowledge none bar Ajuka Beelzebub could even hope to _scratch_ the devil leader let alone give him injuries that would make lesser beings bedridden.

Sirzechs shook his head, "Unfortunately no." He told them.

"Unfortunately?" Ajuka a man roughly Sirzech's height with slicked back green hair and bearer of the titles of Beelzebub and the smartest devil asked his longtime friend.

"Yes, you see all Kuroka did was go to her sister's aid and release her from her bindings. All of my injuries came from the human wizard."

The other Satan were shocked; a human mage was able to fight Sirzechs!? And from the sound of it win?!

"Where is this wizard now?" Falbium demanded, "If he was able to fight on par with you he could be a major threat to the Underworld, especially if he has joined forces with the Black Cat."

"I assure you there is no need to worry about that." Sirzechs assured him, "From what I was able to gather all he desired was to help young Shirone, not wage war against us. He even withdrew from our fight as soon as the girl was freed from her bindings, most likely they are in the Human world right now."

"How can you be sure he won't come back?" Serafall asked, "Falbium's right about this guy being a possible threat, even if he only wanted to get little Shirone out of danger this time."

"Because he did not kill anyone. If he truly was against us he would not have showed such a mercy. I could see it in his eyes, he had killed before so it wasn't some kind of moral opposition to the deed that stopped him, he truly only desired to protect the young Nekomata." He told her.

"When he retreated," Ajuka cut in, "was he in any state to continue fighting? Or was he forced to?"

"Trust me when I say we were both more than capable of continuing if we so desired."

"Meaning you let them get away." Falbium sighed, "Any particular reason _why_ you let a high level criminal, an execution subject, and a potential threat to our race walk away without a fight?"

"We were all against the execution in the first place Falbium, heck I wasn't going to let them kill the girl anyway. I was planning on giving her to Rias as her new Rook before Salamander showed up."

"Salamander?" Serafall asked, "Is that the wizard's name?"

"His title more like it. He introduced himself as the Salamander Natsu Dragneel, the Fire Dragon Slayer."

"Dragon Slayer? That's quite the bold claim right there." Ajuka told him, "Though I guess if he was able to go up against you he probably has the power to back it up."

"And it still doesn't explain why you let them go."

"Because Falbium, Natsu said more than just his name while we were fighting. He told me to ' _get some damn facts before sentencing someone to death'_ he also claimed that Kuroka's actions were not in fact a result of a rampage, but of self-defense and preventing of her master's plane to rape her sister."

"And you believe him?" The taller man asked.

"Kuroka did not act like someone acting out of control or by instinct, she had full control of her actions when I saw her. If what that maid said was true she should have been killing everything in sight the moment she stepped on the battlefield…"

"You think the maid lied, and that Black Cat was in the right?"

"Yes, I do. And I also think that as soon as the rest of the world finds that out, and what happened to the other cat demons because of this, the backlash will be immense. We have to do something, _now._ "

"You want to clean house, punish everyone involved with the massacre and the maid who lied to us." Serafall realized, "You want to show the other factions that we don't condone this before it ruins the all the work we've done to gain allies."

"Don't you?"

"The Elders won't be happy, neither will a lot of the clan heads." Falbium warned.

"If they have a problem with it they can take it up with me." Sirzeches growled, "It's one thing to have acted out of some irrational fear, but to kill off a whole race for no reason… We aren't are predecessors, and we have to let the world know that, if we don't there will be war, one that we have no chance of winning."

7 years later, Outside Kuoh, Human World

"First day of school!" Kuroka cheered, "aren't you exited kitten? You're in high school now nya!"

"It's just school big sister." Shirone grumbled, "It's boring." Gone was the little girl Natsu had saved seven years ago and in her place was a stunning teenaged girl that had more than once caused Natsu and Kuroka to beat hordes of hormone driven boys to a pulp. She was now only an inch shorter than her sister with soft features, wide eyes, and a body that would soon rival her sister's, it was no wonder why so many tried to catch her attention.

Of course she wasn't the only one who changed.

Natsu had grown another three inches in height putting him at a solid six feet, his salmon hair had lengthened slightly, and his muscles while not appearing different than before, were almost twice as dense and as strong. All of this was quite evident as he was currently naked, as were the other two occupants of the house.

After arriving in Japan Natsu had gone straight to work beating the ever loving crap out of whatever gangs he could find- under a transformation and without magic at the urging of Kuroka- and taking all the money they had gathered through their illegal activities until he had enough to buy the three of them a house to call their own. Originally he wanted to build one like he did in Fiore, but Kuroka insisted they have modern comforts like heating systems and running water so he bought a two story house with an extra-large lawn and- once more at Kuroka's request- built high fences around their new property.

At first Natsu didn't know why the cat girl would want a _fence_ of all things, seeing it as a barrier to the world around him and much preferring an open view of the horizon or to be encompassed by trees. Seriously why would anyone want to have high walls like this around themselves?

The answer it turned out, was privacy, as shown when the Dragon Slayer walked outside one day for his morning exercise to find the elder Nekomata sprawled naked on a lounge chair. Turns out Kuroka didn't believe in wearing cloths when in her own home feeling they were restrictive and unneeded outside of what society deemed 'proper' and even then she preferred to wear minimal amounts of cloths when she was in public and outright refused to wear a bra, _ever,_ sentiment her sister shared.

For the first several months Natsu had simply called her a pervert whenever he saw her walking around naked but showed no sign that her state of dress affected him or tried to make her put something on. The girl lasted three months before she snapped and jumped him in the shower, an act that occurred so often, both in and outside the bathroom, that he had abandoned wearing cloths at home as well if only to save from having to keep getting new ones and was followed shortly after by Shirone.

Now seven years later the two were still like teenaged rabbits and were not shy about it, hell after the twelfth time Shirone had caught the two of them Kuroka had promised her sister that she could join in after she entered her first heat cycle. A cycle that was going to start for her within the year.

"She's right Kuroka, school is boring." Natsu agreed with the white haired girl, "I only got tutors to learn the basics and even _I_ know that."

Kuroka pouted at her lover's words, "That's not the point nya." She told them, "The point is that Shirone is now almost not only an adult by human standards, but is close to being one by _nekomata_ standards as well! Don't you know what that means?" She asked them only to be met by looks of confusion. "It _means_ that as soon as she's an adult we can go traveling! And we can have _kittens_ nya _!_ "

Shirone blushed at her sister's declaration but did not disagree with her, ' _after all'_ she thought _'I've always wanted to travel and'_ here her eyes flickered to Natsu's naked form, ' _join big sister and Natsu's fun.'_ Word of the wise, if you raise a kid who sees and hears sex more often than pretty much anything else in her formative years, don't be surprised when they grow up to be curious or outright pervy. It would be your own damn fault, as Natsu would soon find out.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, sorry for the delay, I meant to have a few chapters up by Christmas but my laptop crashed and when I got it back the wifi for my whole block went out the next day. It was back up the by 29th but at that point I figured I'd just wait the extra few days and get it out on New Years.**

 **Next update will either be this or Reborn Dragon so be ready for that, and starting next chapter this story will be having lemons featuring Kuroka- Shirone will join eventually but not for some time yet. Reborn will remain T for a while though so don't get your hopes up there.**

 **Again sorry for the delay, please be sure to follow, fav, and review!**

 **Wingd Knight out.**


End file.
